


Worth Your While

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira O'Deorain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: “Doctor Ziegler,” Moira deadpanned, relaxing back into her chair. She passed a hand over her face, thumbing at the bridge of her nose. “What in god’s name could you possibly want at this hour?”“Just a second opinion.” The clear amusement in Angela’s voice was... unexpected. For this hour, anyway.





	Worth Your While

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fast pwp ft non-op trans female moira getting head from her girlfriend 
> 
> dont be transphobic and weird about it, just dont

The knock at her office door went ignored at first. It was damn near two in the morning; whatever non-emergency felt like it needed Moira’s attention could bloody well wait till a more reasonable hour.

Ten seconds later, when the knocking had yet to cease, Moira cursed and threw down her reading glasses, pushing her chair back from her desk to stand. “Oh, _what_ —“

She was not expecting the door to open.

“Doctor Ziegler,” Moira deadpanned, relaxing back into her chair. She passed a hand over her face, thumbing at the bridge of her nose. “What in god’s name could you possibly want at this hour?”

“Just a second opinion.” The clear amusement in Angela’s voice was... unexpected. For this hour, anyway. Enough that Moira cracked an eye open, preparing a sarcastic comment.

Even more unexpected was the sight of Angela Ziegler darkening her doorway, smirk tugging at her lips and clad in what she supposed was the latest Valkyrie Swift-Response Suit, but— _god_ , the way the outfit was built, molded tight to her curves, emphasizing the powerful muscles of her forearms and the broad curve of her hips and thighs—Moira felt her mouth go dry.

Angela laughed at the look she evidently had on her face, closing the door and stepping into a quick turnaround to let Moira get the full look. Moira stood abruptly to walk around in front of her desk. “Well, Moira?” she teased, a wicked grin on her face. “Cat got your tongue?”

The swift, deep kiss that Moira yanked her into was enough of a display to show Angela _exactly_ how well her tongue still functioned.

“Very nice,” Moira whispered as she pulled away, dragging her fingers along the thick, smooth carbon fiber armoring Angela’s shoulders. There was a scarcely-perceptible mechanical whirr as her cybernetic wings twitched just slightly. Moira couldn’t help a small smirk. _Just as sensitive as ever, pet._ And with the Valkyrie armor clinging to her toned, lithe form like a second skin, Moira was having an even more difficult time than usual keeping her hands to herself. “This is the most current prototype, then?”

Angela turned to face her, that cryptic little half-smile illuminated by the HUD of the golden Health Assessment Lighted Overlay about her skull in the dim lighting of Moira’s office. “Of course. I wanted your opinion before I finalized the design.”

A shadow of a smile touched her lips. “Is that so?” She caught Angela by the chin, turning her head from side to side to check the stability of the heavy black collar stabilizing her neck.

She didn’t miss the way Angela’s breath jumped at her touch.

“You know I respect your opinion, Doctor.”

“Of course, Doctor Ziegler.” Her fingers dragged lower, testing over the heavy aramid fiber guarding her chest and ribs, vented at the waist to allow for her movement... The skirt dipped down to protect her kidneys, but cut high over her thighs for flexibility—Angela’s gasp at the rasp of her nails against the clothed insides of her thighs was deliciously audible. “ _Very_ nice,” Moira murmured, dragging her nails lightly up the backs of her thighs and yanking her closer by her hips.

“I wanted actual feedback, you realize,” Angela husked against her lips, gasping faintly at the feeling of Moira half-hard against her stomach.

Moira raised a brow. “Did you bring me _any_ of its technical specifications to review?” Angela had the decency to blush, hiding it by pressing kisses to the pale throat before her, ignoring the smug grin Moira was sporting. Moira grabbed her ass through the heavy cloth, dragging her closer and kissing her ear. “You didn’t want feedback,” Moira laughed lowly. “At least... not now.”

“Perhaps,” Angela acknowledged in a whisper.

The next kiss was rough, Angela pinning Moira to her desk even as Moira’s hands started to roam, desperate to feel her even through the dense fiber of the Valkyrie. The soft moan Angela gave against her mouth shot immediately lower, and Moira cursed hoarsely when Angela’s fingers dragged over the front of her slacks, cupping her hard-on insistently.

“You are so unfair,” Moira whispered, leaning back against the desk as Angela stroked her through her trousers, those maddening lips hot on her collar. “Should be illegal to be so bloody attractive in _body armor_ —“ Her breath rasped out of her as Angela’s grip between her thighs tightened. “Fuck, Angela, sweet,” she gasped, fingers carding through loose blonde curls before bumping into the cold metal of her headpiece. “God, you’ve no idea what you to do me...”

“Some idea,” Angela whispered, grinning impishly, fingers fumbling with the opening to her slacks.

“So eager, pet,” she whispered, fingers wrapping around the halo—forcing Angela to her knees with a rough yank on the headpiece. “ _Some_ idea, hm? You know damn well you look like that’s been _painted_ onto you.” Angela could only grunt, her eyes dark and lidded, fingers trembling as she impatiently dragged Moira’s trousers and briefs down her thighs, licking a hot stripe up the underside of her erection as soon as she was free. “ _Fuck_ —“

“Perhaps,” Angela repeated breathlessly, her warm, gloved hand grasping Moira’s base as she dragged her tongue over the sensitive tip. Moira hissed, free hand clutching at her desk for balance even as she dragged Angela in by that bloody gaudy halo.

“Don’t you _dare_ tease.” Moira shuddered when Angela glanced up at her with lidded eyes, slowly pumping her with one hand even as she swirled her tongue about the head. “That’s it, sweet, such a good girl.”

The compliment made Angela tremble on her knees before her. Moira’s groan stuttered out of her as those pretty lips parted, taking her tip into her scorching hot mouth and sucking obediently.

“God,” Moira grated out, tugging sharp at the halo even as her hips rocked forward, forcing Angela to take her cock deeper. The startled little moan around her length made her shudder. “Seems we’ve finally—“ Moira cursed hoarsely as Angela braced herself on Moira’s hip to surge forward, taking her down to the base. “...f-finally found a bloody use for that... _vulgar_ mouth of yours—“

Angela’s soft, high whine around her was enough to make Moira groan again, yanking at her halo and thrusting into that hot, willing mouth, fucking her deeper. Angela’s fingers dug into her hip as Moira drew back, her cock slick with saliva and pre. Angela gasped for breath, still firmly stroking with that deliciously warm hand of hers. “To say nothing of your own,” Angela whispered hoarsely, grinning up at her before her tongue flicked out to clean up the slick dripping from her cock.

Moira slipped her boot between Angela’s splayed thighs, grinding her heel rough into the thick armor—and Angela gasped, that insufferably smug façade splintering into a dark, trembling lust and fury. “Don’t you fucking backtalk me,” Moira murmured, eyes lidded, pupils blown wide with want. She dragged her boot down, pressing _hard_ between Angela’s thighs to make her whimper. “You wanted my reaction, hm?” Her fingers wrapped around Angela’s halo once more, dragging her back in. Angela groaned lowly, fingers digging into Moira’s hips. “Make it worth my time, _Doctor Ziegler._ ”

Angela half-groaned, face flushing in mortified outrage. Moira grinned wickedly down at her; she knew damn well Angela hated her using her title as a point of degradation—or rather, hated the way it affected her, sparking a dripping heat in her cunt every time Moira taunted her with it. Angela’s tongue flicked out again to clean up the pre flowing freely from her cock before, at a rough tug to her halo, she obediently parted her lips once more. Moira cursed lowly, bracing on her desk with one hand to fuck Angela’s mouth that much deeper, pulling her roughly forward to meet each rock of her hips.

“ _Ráicleach_ ,” she hissed, startling a throaty groan from her pet, the sound vibrating deliciously around her cock. She wasn’t going to last any time like this. “That’s right,” Moira whispered, trying not to pant aloud. “Such a good girl, Doctor Ziegler.” Angela shuddered as Moira pulled back slightly, letting Angela suck her properly, swirling that wicked tongue about her tip. Moira groaned aloud, nails digging into her desk as she thrust into Angela’s waiting mouth, fast and shallow. The pressure building between her thighs was so tight it was nearly painful. “Right there, angel, right there—“ She broke off with a broken moan, back arching sharply. _God_ , she was close.

Angela glanced up at her then, blue eyes dark and lidded with lust, and Moira scarcely had the presence of mind to hoarsely whisper out a quick, panicked warning before the pressure _snapped_ , flooding her senses with liquid heat, and Angela stayed in place, watching her with a smug sort of fire in her gaze, coaxing every pulse from her with that hot little tongue—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Moira gasped as Angela finally jerked back to take a breath, face flushed and lips parted, still glistening with Moira’s cum. The sight made Moira shudder. She reached out when she had the presence of mind to do so, dragging two fingers through the slick on Angela’s lips and chin, sliding them easily past willing lips. Angela groaned in surprise, but obeyed the silent command, pushing that filthy little tongue between her digits and sucking them clean. “Very... _very_ good, Doctor Ziegler,” Moira whispered, withdrawing her fingers and wiping them off on the Valkyrie chestpiece.

“So you approve, then, Doctor O’Deorain?” Angela murmured breathlessly, getting to her feet as Moira shakily tucked herself away, making herself presentable once more.

“Oh, quite,” Moira agreed, yanking her in for a deep kiss that made Angela moan weakly. She could taste herself on Angela’s trembling lips. “How about we retire for the evening and I show you just how brilliant I find the design?” she offered with a crooked grin, carding her fingers through the hardlight feathering of the Valkyrie wings just to watch Angela gasp desperately, knees buckling.

“Marvelous idea,” Angela whispered, dragging Moira back in for a kiss full of heat and promise.


End file.
